


Theres A Lot Of It To Go Around

by GodOfStaleMemes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dursley Family, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfStaleMemes/pseuds/GodOfStaleMemes
Summary: Harry Potter has never been treated well by his Aunt and Uncle, and no one would say his cousin has ever done him any favours.But something will change in that household.Will it be for the better?





	1. There was screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- updated 26/08/2018 -

_I opened my eyes, I couldn’t move. I was in a room with flooring that reminds of me of my schools, mess proof and easily cleanable. The lights were dim, in fact the light shifted like the light was hanging from a string._

_I couldn’t move my head, I could only look towards the bare wall._

_I could hear whimpering, it was sad and pathetic sounding it echoed around the room, so I couldn’t tell where it was coming from._

_Then I heard a loud sound._

_And then it kept on going…. And going…. And going._

_The whimpering quickly turned to sobbing to screaming._

_There was screaming, it was all I could hear, it echoed around the room and practically covered it in the sound._

_I didn’t know where it was coming from._

_My stomach was in knots. The sound it continued to get louder, I could hear the sharp sounds ,but only when the screaming grew quitter for the moment. The screaming was insistent constant, I could almost hear words in it, but I didn’t understand it._

_Where was the sound coming from?_

_The screaming stopped after what felt like hours, and I found that I could no longer hear the loud smacks against…_

_Then the whimpering started again, but I could hear it know it was coherent. It was just three words over and over again. With stuttering and dips and raises in volume thrown in._

_“..h-help... M-me. pl-lease…”_

 

-

 

I woke with a start.

It happened again, that dream. It didn’t happen often, but I hated them all the same and at least unlike my regular nightmares, I don’t wake up in the middle of the night from them, but I still feel horrible when I wake up.

Sometimes their like that but sometimes I can move my head and… I look down and…

…I don’t usually remember much about those ones, but I know there in the same room.

I always think I recognise whose screaming, whose asking for help, but I can never place it.

They dream anyway dreams and nightmares aren’t meant to make sense.

Still drowsy from the nightmare I reach for my glasses, I grumble slightly, as I remember they are still slightly damaged from the last Harry Hunt, when Piers threw my glasses at the wall, it’s probably be months before a teacher notices and tells my Aunt and Uncle.

I put them on and can see the world clearly for the first time this morning.

I see a spider dancing above my nose.

I give a small yelp, sitting up faster than any non-spider-in-face-kid this side of the globe could even dream of achieving, but it resulted in me bumping my head quite loudly against the wall.

Aunt Petunia must have heard the bang because she then started screaming at me, “Harry I know your awake!, make the eggs my poor boys are starving!” Petunia shouted from the kitchen. Dudley could go without eating for a month and he would still be half a lard ball. Only time he is ever starving is when he is pregaming for a buffet, which at most has only been five hours, I’m still not convinced he doesn’t take snack breaks from sleeping, it would explain his weird sleep schedule.

I opened the door to my room under the stairs, after being careful not to make too much noise or hit my head on the ceiling.

The cupboard is my sanctuary of sorts, a few times they locked me in and I didn’t have to do chores, they unfortunately learned from their mistake. I’m still surprised they got Dudley to get me food while I was locked in during those times. To be fare it was juice boxes and plain biscuits, and he probably took the time to snack on a few of them while bringing them to me.

“What would you like today Aunt Petunia?” It’s hard sometimes, to be nice to them because they like to pretend I’m not there even when I am… but at least they ignore me when I am, even if that makes no sense.

“twelve eggs worth of scrambled eggs, ten boiled, and six fried.” She said with a frown that on her looked like a horse’s smile, knowing that when asking me to make that much food, they have no excuse not to give me some and not just getting me to have some grainy cereal, because even with the two whales in the household, they cannot eat that much just the three of them.

After everything is done and we all sit at the table, I glance over at said whales, the bigger one was reading the local newspaper with as much enthusiasm as if he was looking at something worth reading. While the smaller one, in a relative sense, was deep in thought, which was unlike him, unless he was thinking about his birthday presents he would be receiving in a couple of days, wondering whether he would break even on quantity or exceed it like last year.

Like she read my mind, she said to Dudley “Sweetiecums! Are you excited for your birthday? you don’t get double digits every year!” He was turning ten

Looking like he was coming out of a daze, he blinked a couple of times and looked like he was waking up again, it reminded me of a camera coming into focus. Thinking that hard must have really put him out.

“Yes, I guess I hope my presents are better than last year though!” He said with a snarl which looked practised, he had two great role models for the best snarls in the county after all, but he could still improve.

“Of course, my little dud we really upped ourselves this year, right honey?” Her teeth almost gleaming across the table at her whale.

“Of course,” with the smile of a defence lawyer.

“Only the best for my boy!” Looking at Dudley, then looking at me out of the corner of his eye, a sneer quickly coming over his face.

“And you will not ruin it with your freakiness, when we get to the movies you can just wonder around until we are finished. Are we clear?” Dudley looked slightly dejected.

“Don’t worry diddum’s he won’t ruin your big day!” That appeared to make him feel better.

Dudley not wanting to be left out of a good time, “Yeah freak!”

“Yes Uncle, yes Auntie, yes Dudley” I slightly clenched my jaw, as I tried to finish my meal as quickly as possible.

Aunt Petunia then started to complain about a teacher of Dudley’s, “That teachers got a lot of nerve trying to make Dudley change with the other boys!” Uncle Vernon, Dudley didn’t look as convinced but he looked a bit relieved that they didn’t succeed in making him.

Uncle Vernon concurred with his wife, “My boy needs his privacy after all!”

My Aunt and Uncle continued to go back and forth on all the wrongs of the world conventionally only affecting them, and their ‘precious’ Dudley half of them didn’t make sense but in the Dursley Household.

You don’t rock the boat

 _You don't ask questions_ \- that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.

 

-

 

It’s the weekend, so I have lots of chores to do, I rarely have enough time to even start my own homework after I’ve done Dudley’s.

Dudley, like usual is writing some random dribble on the newspapers that his dad reads in the morning constantly repeating zeros and ones and they say I’m the weird one.

He then moved on to crashing his toys together, really anything to make my job cleaning after him harder was on the table for him, including and not limited to,

hiding the cleaning utensils

and playing Harry Hunting, house edition.

Aunt Petunia had already done her daily disinfecting of the house, and was watching the news, it was about rainbows? I wasn’t paying much attention. I was focusing on the vacuuming, it was weird how she wasn’t yelling at me for vacuuming over the TV, but she doesn’t like the news, so it’s not a complete surprise, they ask to many questions after all...

I then got the vacuum tangled in the coffee tables legs, I was pulling on it, so I could get going again, as Aunt Petunia was talking to Dudley about what was on the TV.

“Those freaks are like that because their parents didn’t beat them enough!” She kept on rambling on and on.

Dudley started watching TV with his mum after that, as Aunt Petunia rambled on about the morality of those on the television.

As a little bit of pettiness, I say, “Whats so wrong with rainbows.” Aunt Petunia glared at me and started to tell Dudley about why the naughty rainbows were ‘bad’ and ‘immoral’.

The conversation went on for a while and I started vacuuming again after getting it unstuck, but then the vacuum started moving like a snake, it was wiggling around quite franticly scared me and it then jumped out of my grasp, was floating and wriggling around in the air above our heads.

One of the most blatant freakiness that’s ever happened, even weirder than the one time I appeared on the roof and my hair was moving around like… snakes.

Dudley was already watching in horror at what was happening, and as Aunt Petunia turned around shouting at me to stop it.

“Stop it now freak your scaring my poor Duodenums!” She continued to ramble her bony face never gaining the read Uncle Vernon was none for.

As this was going on Uncle Vernon came into the room, “Freak Whats all the fuss about in her-“

At that moment the vacuum dived down, something it has done before while I was being yelled at by Aunt Petunia but never before had someone been walking past it.

Uncle Vernon tripped over it, he didn’t fall but he did knock his knee on a side table next to the couch and gave an audible gasp of pain. The vacuum had stopped at this point but was still slightly jumping around on the floor.

As Uncle Vernon recovered he looked to me with a smile, “Freak, you’re going to pay for that.” He said this with a manic look on his face.

He creeped up to me, and led me into a corner, away from the windows, I tried batting him away, but he batted away my hands. I was scared now, this was different than anything they have ever done before, Whats he doing?

Then he started hitting me, I gasped out in shock, but it didn’t hurt as much as some of the beatings Dudley and his gang sometimes gave me.

Despite all the stuff he has done to me this is the first time they have hit me.

Then I found out he was holding back, as every single hit was harder than the last, they were centred on my shoulders, my chest, back and thighs, places where you wouldn’t be able to see under normal circumstances. It was getting harder to breathe; my heart was having a hard time pumping my blood around my body. It hurt. It hurt a lot more the than Dudley’s Harry Hunts, more than a stray frying pan. It hurt.

He hit me for the first time in the head. His rough hands hitting me all over, with feral speed but he was inaccurate and tired from this excursion of energy. I saw out of the corner of my eye that the carpet was moving, and the lights were flickering. On a normal day those would have scared him into stopping, on a normal day it would have worked, but Vernon was beyond fear today.

I heard screaming, I did not recognise it.

But I heard myself say, before I passed out.

“..h-help... M-me. pl-lease… “

 

-


	2. There Were Cats.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- updated 26/08/2018 -

_I wake up, I feel sick._

_I feel… like my brain has been bouncing around my skull and no-_

_…My head hurt…_

_…My vision was blurry and my hearing shot…_

_…I was being wrapped in bandages?… they were replacing the ones that were wet with blood and sweat. I have bandages?_

_I could hear tape…_

_… A cup was being brought to my mouth, along with pills. My bandages were checked, before I was wrapped in…-_

_-…rm thick blankets…-_

_-as being rocked to sleep, there was humming…_

_…I hear someone speak, as they gently close the door to my room…_

_“Get well soon Harry…”_

-

 

I wake with a splitting headache, I can see light from under the door, so it was must be later in the day.

Do I remember yesterday right? Did Uncle Vernon…

It was hard to imagine before yesterday, yeah their mean to me yeah their cruel but they’ve never…

I would have thought that uncle Vernon was all bark, no bite. Now, I don’t know. I slowly move my body, it stings reaching over to get my glasses, I feel another layer of tape, which I don’t remember adding around the nose piece. It must have gotten damaged in the…

I put them on and I look down at myself, peaking underneath my clothes. Most of my body is covered in thin but well wrapped bandages. Seems I got mostly bruises, but there are some places that feel damp. Some of the bandages look newer than the others, it must not have been a dream, someone must have come in and replaced my bandages… someone must have wrapped my bandages. I must have been out for a while before the… dream? I can barely remember being wrapped in bandages the second time, let alone the first.

I can’t imagine anyone in this house doing that for me.

Dudley? No, he has never been nice to me.

Uncle Vernon? No.

Aunt Petunia? She was my mum’s sister, maybe she… I have seen Dudley have way more bandages than necessary for a skinned knee, but she loves Dudley… but she also doesn’t like taking me to doctors, especially after the time my knees went green.

At least her babying did some good. I’ve seen Dudley’s entire leg wrapped up after what was a normal skinned knee, so she’s had a lot of practice.

My heads continue to throb, I wonder if I can sneak out and get the pain killers from Aunt Petunias medicine cabinet?

My head starts to painfully unbearably, but I see a nearly empty bottle of pain killers, and a full bottle of water left out for me.

I greedily take both as my body too, starts to ache.

While I wait for them to kick in I look at my ceiling, While I hate it when I cannot leave, when I come here of my own free will.

I feel almost free. They rarely come in here if I’m not, so I sometimes hide small things in the rafters of the stairs, small things like

 a book I borrowed from the library at school,

rock candy,

and once just a cool rock.

They don’t stay their long, they would be taken from me if they did, but I remember every single thing I’ve put up there over the years.

I know their out there so maybe they forgot about me?

Or maybe they are just letting me rest, after what he… did to me, it’s what a kind person would have done.

Like the people from the story books I sometimes read. “Come out here now!” Uncle Vernon screams at me from the front door.

Nevermind.

They were outside by the front door, they were going out, they were leaving likely without me, and that meant.

Aunt Petunia said, “Mrs Figg will be baby-sitting you while we go shopping.”

I hate Miss Figg, she ignores me even more than my teachers and the Dursleys and all her cats do the same.

I was irritated with having to go too miss Figg’s, but I wanted to thank her for patching me up.

I decided that I didn’t care if she didn’t actually take care of me, thinking that she did, even if it wasn’t true. I wanted to thank her for something I believe she could’ve done for me.

“Petunia th-,”

She glares at me, cutting me off “don’t. embarrass. us.” She said with as much disdain and venom as yesterday, if not more while Uncle Vernon glares at me from the car. While Miss Figgs who I didn’t notice standing there, was by her fence blankly looking towards the road.

Yesterday didn’t happen.

As they didn’t really talk to me after that, while we waited for Dudley to grab his bag by the open door, it seems to be the case.

Dudley after a few minutes came pounding down the stairs with the rhythm and volume of a hammer.

“MUM!” Dudley shouted quite obnoxiously. Both my Uncle and Aunt looked at him with caring eyes and faces.

“I don’t wanna go shopping now, I want to play with Miss Figgs cats.” He looked quite genuine, but there was likely an ulterior motive, likely extra rounds of Harry Hunting, home edition. Or maybe he upgraded to bullying defenceless cats of a spacey woman.

Aunt and Uncle decided at that moment to speak at the same time yet neither of them stopped.

Aunt Petunia said, “Duddyims what about your new computer parts and man-“

Vernon stated quite clearly “Dudley we cannot just leave you with...”

Dudley interrupted him “But I wanna!” People were looking over now, it hasn’t progressed into a full tantrum yet, but it could. Uncle looked worriedly around and sighed, Dudley attacked him in his pride his most sensitive spot, looking at Aunt Petunia, who had a similar post sighing face.

“Okay sweetie, just be careful we will be back in a few hours okay?” Both looked quite put off, but they didn’t seem too very upset.

“Miss Figgs you wouldn’t mind looking after both of them would you?” Vernon looking annoyed at our next-door cat lady.

“That’s fine.” She looked a bit confused but didn’t seem upset that she had to look after one more child.

 

-

 

 Dudley waved them off as we went inside the house. I did to if reluctantly.

The house was made for cats, there were so many scratching posts and mouse toys they practically covered the floors. It looked like a city, except for cats.

I sat down on the fur covered couch and readied myself for hours of boredom, with the added bonus of my cousin being here to share in it.

If he didn’t beat me up while Miss Figgs went to get more cat food.

One cat in particular went past me and swiped at my legs making me flinch, it was the first-time a cat had acknowledged my existence while I’ve staid here and it gets me with its claws.

Typical.

Then the cat has the gal to go up to Dudley get on his lap and start purring like Dudley’s computer.

Dudley looked down it and then started to stroke it very gently. Miss Figg actually had the nerve to show the first emotion besides spaciness, as that was happening.

She was shocked for a second but quickly went back to being spacey.

She said, “Mr B never dislikes anyone, but I’ve also never seen get to like someone so quickly…” She quickly went back to being spacey.

Dudley looked as annoyed as usual, if relaxed while stroking the stupid cat on his lap, as he watched his parent’s car leave the street, likely so he could start his daily Harry torture, maybe he even had the foresight to invite his friends over for a short visit to make it extra fun for himself.

But instead, as soon as the car was out of sight, he suddenly looked forlorn, and worriedly he slowly walked apprehensively yet certain after putting the cat off him, up to Miss Figgs, he gently tugged on her casual flower dress, while she was pouring a practical mountain of cat food, into the rows of cat bowls in the entrance of the kitchen.

Noticing Dudley, she looked down at him with her usual ditzy smile, she asked. “Dudley do you want something.” As a few of the cats rubbed against both of them causing quite a mess on Dudley’s long pants. While the cats that were rubbing on Miss Figg got more fur on them… somehow…

Dudley gulped and said very quietly. But in a way that made it felt practised.

“…Can you call the police?... my daddy hit Harry a lot last night, and he got really hurt.”

What?

Miss Figgs seemed to have the same reaction.

She just looked at Dudley for a moment, looked at me, then looked at Dudley once again. Almost taking a running start to what I assume was the phone.

“Wait there, I’ll be right back!” So, we were left alone together. In cat city.

To say I don’t know what to say is an understatement, I have never known Dudley to do anything selfless, or really to rock the boat in any way that wasn’t expected of him, but this was something else. I wasn’t sure what the police could even do about this, but with how Miss Figgs reacted It can’t be good for my Aunt and Uncle.

He obviously doesn’t know what to say either, and we silently agree to say nothing to each other as we look at the floor together. It was probably the first time I’ve ever had something in common with my cousin, it was weirdly comforting with what has happened in the last day or so, though I don’t hold my breath that this will ever happen again.

Except, the cats decided at that moment to swarm us.

They started jumping and climbing over our shoulders and heads to the point where their hair was getting in our noses and mouths, as well as making it very hard to stand, we both retreated to the bathroom.

Both of us were huffing against the door happy to have gotten away from the furred menaces.

Dudley looked at me accusingly and started to raise his voice in apparent anger. “Did you do that you fr- .“ He saw what I assumed was a coating of fur over my features and decided to stop. I guess even a broken clock can be right twice a day, but it happened in a weirdly short time frame.

 

-

 

Time passed, I suspect it was only a few minutes, but it felt like forever.

I asked despite my better judgement. I asked “Why?”

Dudley responded, “I don’t know.”

He asked, “Do you know?”

I responded, “know what?”

Dudley responded, somewhat strangely after a pause. “I don’t know.”

 

-

 

We were eventually found by Miss Figgs, she was mad that we were hiding in the bathroom, but oddly, after she saw the mess caused by the cats, and us explaining that the cats basically attacked us, she thought that the cats making us run away was a valid excuse, to our confusion.

she only told us. “The cats know more than we do sometimes.” In the tone that adults use when explaining why they know better than kids, but with cats.

She looked slightly worried about something though, while we were sitting down having tea, after having been cleaned, with her expert lint brush work, for the cat hair. she hadn’t really asked a question about what Dudley said to her. Or much of anything.

The cats were constantly asking for affection, , even despite them attacking us moments earlier and the fact they ignored me every other time I’ve come over.

We were all happy to give it to them, rather than think or talk about what was going to happen.

Of course, Mr B scared all the other cats away to get some more one on one with Dudley.

And as he was patting Mr B, he was stuffing food in his mouth.

I wanted to say something, but I couldn’t. The cats were cute though and a great reason to avoid the apprehension in the air, so none of us were really complaining, even Dudley.

Dudley…

Why does he even care that his dad beat me up? It’s not like he hasn’t done it before. Is this just a roundabout way of his to get me in trouble?

She after what feels like hours said, “I cannot keep you here when your guardians get home, they might call the police and I don’t know what they might do… I’m not extremely knowledgeable with your laws.” She hadn’t called the police? What had she been doing? Is she an alien? Aunt Petunia told us that aliens don’t like police.

She continued, “You will need to wait there until the person I contacted comes, they will come get you Harry, okay?” She looked concerned and worried. Not ditzy or even a bit weird since Dudley said what he did, it was like her entire persona was an act and unlike usual I had a decent time here.

It was unusual.

She sighed again and looked towards a random photo on the wall. “The woman I called is much more knowledgeable on these matters and will know what to do in this situation.” The photo was not of a woman.

it was a cat.

“Do not tell them someone is coming to get Harry under any circumstances. If someone doesn’t come in the next hour, you are to sneak to my house and we will call the police and we will reap the consequences. Are we clear?” she did not seem to take no for an answer.

“Yes.” Dudley oddly enough was the one to respond first. “I’ll make sure he gets to you.”

It was then that the Dursley car pulled into the drive way.

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. There Was Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- updated 26/08/2018 -

They knocked on the door and when no one reacted for after a few seconds, they rang the doorbell.

It was mechanical and high pitched.

It…

 

-

 

_A boy in what looked like a robe, was lying on the ground his eyes were empty and cold, A boy was kneeling by him sobbing._

_It was in an arena, it seemed like a giant party, it seemed brighter than the candles that lit the place would lead you to believe._

_There was screaming, cheering, and sobbing, as everyone had not yet grasped what was happening._

_The boy looked up, it was Harry, but… different, older. He spoke through his tears. “Voldemort has returned, and he killed Cedric!”_

 

-

 

…Miss Figgs went to open the door. My head hurt.

My mum as they came in said, “Come on Dudders! … and Harry, were leaving!” Mummy seemed really excited to leave, she even used one of my shorter nicknames. She’ll be even more excited when Harry gets taken away.

Then it will just be us again.

Not like I remember a time without Harry, but that’s beside the point.

I look at Harry with all the hatred I could muster, it was difficult when I remembered those dreams, where he is really sad, but their lies, it’s what Mummy and Daddy said when I tell them about my nightmares.

Their never wrong.

“Freak, come on were going!” The freak looked at me in disbelief, then I remember the bandages he’s got underneath his stupid clothes

The freak doesn’t need that, Daddy, even though he was trying to beat the freak out of him!

It was obviously would never work.

I’ve been trying to beat the freak out of him for years!

Poor Harry was probably going to a freak forever. So, he should just not be here, no point in being beat if it gonna do nothin. Especially as bad as Daddy did it…

Wrapping bandages sucks anyway, I don’t want to wrap them more than I need to, and I had to do two lots of them! Two!

All the bad stuff would leave with Harry, it had too. I just have to wait.

And I won’t have to wrap any more bandages. Which is neat.

 

-

 

We had gotten home a couple of hours ago, it was getting close to the time when Miss Figg told me to bring Harry to her house… I hope I don’t have to do that… I might miss dinner.

We were all watching tv in the sitting room, except for Harry who was dusting mummy’s china cabinet. He was obviously still sore because he would wince every so often.

Glad I roughed him up so often or he would barely be able to function. Go me!

I start paying attention to just the tv again while eating my chips, the colours just blur together but that’s normal…

I turn my head to look out the window as the TV didn’t really hold my attention for long. I see something that isn’t normal. An owl on the window sill.

It was peering at me. Freaky bird. I could see a lady was walking on the sidewalk by the window, did I know her?

I look at the tv again and all the colours that blur together, my head starts to hurt a bit, but I remember, it’s the cat lady she must be here for Harry.

I turn to Mummy and Daddy, seeing Harry out of the corner of my eye. Squinting at me. “Mummy, Daddy there is someone at the door.” There was a loud knock after that.

I run out of my seat to get to the door.

Opening it I hear my parents make an audible yelp of shock in the background.

They’ll be fine though it’s the cat lady, and she is going to take the freak away, and we can be happy.

The cat lady has a pointy hat, a long cloak with many a frayed edge, and an old-fashioned cane that looks like it was plucked straight from an old folks’ home, and the owl from the window sill was sitting on her hand which held the cane, her hands, also both had what looked like leather gloves.

She then looked at me like I look at bugs and some of my classmates. Were they as Intimidated by my glare as I was by hers, I hope so because I am now very scared.

“The cat lady freak is here f-freak!” I shout out to Harry. He seems confused for a second, maybe he was stupid and didn’t think cat lady was actually coming.

I looked up at the lady and she looked at me bit confused to, ha. Now we have two stupid freaks.

Wait? what does that make me… if I confuse the freak?

 

-

 

_I could hear crying, I looked outside the window._

_Harry was still outside in the tree and Ripper was still barking at him._

_When are they going to let him back inside?_

_It was funny at first but now its just been such a long time._

_But everyone was still laughing, I was still laughing._

_I stopped._

_Dad was still looking at me, Mum too, and while laughing they looked at me while she touched Daddy on in waist._

_She was touching his belt…_

_I looked outside, the grass began to wave, the branches went wild._

_It wasn’t windy._

_I began to laugh again._

 

-

NO! that’s just how freaky she is, that she is confused by normal folk! My Daddy said I’m normal and he’s always right. Every freaky thing in my life is Harry’s fault, and once he’s gone we will be happy.

My dad sounded very red, I heard him shout. “Get away from Dudley you freak.” He pushed me away, He seemed very upset the cat lady was here.

That was because he didn’t know about the cat lady taking Harry away!

The lady looked a bit irritated and said. “I hear you have been hurting your charge.” I shivered, why is she so mad Harry needed it… Its like Mummy said if a medicine isn’t working you go on another one, and this one isn’t working so were going to give him to the freaks!

With a gleam of malice, she looked into Daddies eyes as Daddy shakily grabbed me and took me towards Mummy and Harrys.

I’m starting to think this may not have been the best idea I’ve ever had.

Mummy was constantly shivering, while dad was red hot and as still as a statue, while us three huddled together, and Harry stood close by. While Mummy and Daddy held on to each other and me Mummy said, “How did you know.” Cat lady smiled quite wide and said, “A witch never reveals her secrets.” She’s a freak everyone knows magic doesn’t exist.

…Except that time…

And that other…

Okay magic exists. I’m not stupid!

She looked at us raised a weird stick at Harry and said, “pack your most important possessions young man, try to pack a few changes of clothes.” Harry didn’t move, the cat lady shooed him away.

Harry couldn’t run fast enough.

Then continuing pointing at us she continued, directing Harry, “You’re not coming back here, so anything you don’t take will stay,”

She smiled.

“Until I can make the time to drop by… Again.” Mummy started yelling crying, its like crying but with the added yelling, she does it sometimes when reprimanded at Harry.

 Cat lady, squinted her eyes at Harry when he ran to his closet room. She then looked at us again, then introduced herself.

“I am Professor McGonagall, of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I and the Headmaster, gave Harry to you roughly ten years ago, to keep him safe.

Sneering , she said, “Obviously that was the wrong decision, and I am now rectifying that.” She looked very angry, and then she looked at me. She scared me a lot, she said a lot of words I didn’t understand, and she scared Mummy and Daddy.

I can’t wait for her to leave.

She looked at me again her gaze softened the smallest amount. She said pointing at me. “You pack some of your belongings, you’re coming with me as well.” There were lots of shouts coming from us now, and I started to sob.

This is all Harry’s fault.

“Mummy? Daddy? I don’t wanna, I don’t wanna leave. McGogal can’t make me, she can’t.” Despite it being stressful for everyone else. McGonal gave a little chuckle at what I said. Was this funny to her?

Why can’t the freaks just leave, the aliens the rainbows guys, why can’t they just leave, everything will be much better when they do.

She then said. “Wingardium Leviousa.” It made everything not tied to the floor lift and float. Harry had come out a moment before when he heard the yelling and the cries, and his mouth was just open wide. I also thought It was amazing, but it just made me start crying more, how is Mummy and Daddy supposed to stop someone who can do this? She’s going to take me away and no one can stop her.

Daddy said very reluctantly, after everything had been placed down again “Dudley, you’re going to have to get some stuff get as much stuff as you can, we will find a way of getting you back, okay my boy?” He looked really irritated that he had to say that. Mum was barely standing and had to lean on Daddy for support.

I ran up the stairs. I just couldn’t stop crying. I could barely see, so I bumped into my door frame and tripped and fell onto a toy. It hurt a bit.

I grabbed all my favourite clothes and I managed to pack quickly deconstruct my computer and put it into its box with all its parts into the original packaging and wrapped it with pillows and a giant cloth bag, so it wouldn’t get damaged, also found some of my favourite toys and manuals for the computer and some programming software.

I look at my bed, and I stall for a second.

It’s not my fault I’m being taken away, the freak is the reason.

The Freak is the reason I have those dreams…

He must have smuggled them in my room, I just kept them… so he didn’t have more freaky stuff to make my parents angry with.

I slowly kneel down and pull out an old suitcase from under my bed I used once for a holiday.

I slowly unzip it, I can hear the crinkle of newspaper I used, to make sure they don’t get damaged, they _feel_ important even if their freaky and scary.

I see the three glowing orbs of glass, one could fit in one hand but was heavy with centuries of weight and responsibilities, one was the size of a marble but it practically hissed, and the final one barely fit in the suitcase the dark clouds coiled in this one and made shapes of animals, smaller men, larger women and people mixed with animals, and they all surrounded a child who whispered in their ears.

I hear voices raising again. So, I quickly stuff the things in the suitcase and run down with my two smaller bags with my clothes, toys and … marbles, then run up before she can say anything to me to get the larger bag with the computer.

She looks at me with a look that Mummy sometimes gives Daddy when she is left with the freak for too long. She must have a headache; the freak deserves it taking me from my lovely normal loving family who love me lots.

It would’ve been perfect when Harry left. Now I’m leaving too.

Why did I try and help him? I mean why did I try and get rid of Harry, now I’m stuck with the freaks?

 

-

 

_Harry was running from us, but we caught him._

_We hit him a few times and we told him to stay away from all us normal kids, that we don’t want to get what he got._

_He cried but walked away, he looked back mad._

_But he still walked away._

_He doesn’t understand, this is for his own good._

_This is how freaks are dealt with._

 

-

I run to parents and start crying again and give them the biggest hug I’ve ever given.

Mummy lovingly strokes my hair and tells me they’ll get me back soon, and to try and be patent.

Daddy after giving me a hug, gives me a firm handshake. Telling me to not let the freaks do freaky things to me.

After the Catogall freak made our bags float, she told us to hold on to her,

I refused. I didn’t want to go with her.

But she just grabbed me by the ear and told me to stop being difficult.

The next moment we disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

 

-

 

 

We all appeared in what looked like the nurse’s office at school, but in an old castle?

An older, more grandma like woman appeared from one of the blind blocked beds. She was dressed like a normal nurse, but also had some stuff that I thought only doctors had, at least this one looked nice for a freak.

She uttered good naturedly, after getting a good look at us. “Who are these little folks.” She took one of me and Harrys cheeks as she said this.

She’s worse than Aunty Marge.

The catnaper said “They need to be looked over. Normal troubled children procedures.” The nice freak then looked at both of us with pity,

I don’t need pity.

I’m the one who was kidnapped I just need to go back home…

I guess I deserve a little pity.

 

 

-

 

_A man walked down a hallway opened a door it had two locks on it and he entered…_

 

-

 

I guess I deserve a little pity.

she looked at Harrys forehead for second, then looked a bit shocked, but she quickly covered it up, I’m not even sure the freak noticed, He was looking all over the room probably looking at all the freaky stuff they have in here.

The nice freak takes my hand and brings me to one of the beds, she speaks to the freaky prof. “I’ll look at this one first, you can have a little discussion with Harry Potter.” She then closes the curtain.

Now where closed in.

 

-

 

_“Who do you like best?”_

_“Of course, the best person is me…but you would be a close second Piers.”_

_“…Thanks.” He coughed._

_“But I meant the girls.” Oh_

_“You shoudla said… Sally, room 4.”_

 

-

I’m scared now. I close my eyes.

I hear a soft chuckle.

And I feel something soft on my lap.

I open my eyes. The nice freaks hair is waving around like it’s trying to get out of her skull. Even a freaky child would get scared of that what she’s doing.

She grabs a stick from her waist waves it and her hair stills.

I look down and… Mr B?

She actually laughs, “I think that cat likes you must have snuck into one of your bags.”

She chuckles again. “I don’t see many young ones that have that particular little accident.”

Seeing my confusion, she clarified. “It’s pretty rare.” As if that would help.

I ask confused, “What accident?” She looks confused for a second. Then answered me.

“Sorry young one I wasn’t aware you didn’t know...” She gestures towards me with her hand an excited look her face. Is she asking for my name? Why did she know Harrys then? Why is she excited?

I tuck away those curious thoughts away, Mummy and Daddy wouldn’t like it.

I decide to answer the implied question. “Dudley.”

She seems almost more excited, which I dint think was even possible, for what she’s about to say.

She says. “In simple terms.” She smirked.

Then she ruined my life. “Dudley – Yer a wizard.”

I’m a what.

I then scream at the top of my lungs.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't thing I have the best summary if someone has a suggestion please post it in the comments.


	4. There were needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- updated 26/08/2018 -

After Dudley left with the nurse Professor McGonagall, introduced herself to me formally as my temporary guardian.

She continued quite formally, “I expect I’ll see you in my classes when you turn eleven next year.”

Classes?, “Classes?”

She then said with her head tilted slightly to the side, “Because you’re a wizard.” “I’m a what.” Ok if I hadn’t seen what she did with the furniture and the fact she TELEPORTED us I would have thought she was a crazy person.

She looked sheepish, “Sorry about that Hagrid’s much better at talking to children, I deal mostly with parents.”

I a little bit shocked didn’t say anything, McGonagall didn’t say anything either.

So, a few moments passed as an awkward silence passed over us. I didn’t know what to say and she obviously felt the same. I could hear Miss Pomfrey and Dudley talking a few beds away, but nothing specific so there was nothing to distract me there.

So, to occupy myself, I fiddled with the handle of the small duffle bag I brought with me, it lay next to my book bag. It only has a few books that we were reading for class in it.

Wait, would that count as stealing? I’ll ask if I can return them to my school… After I’ve finished reading them.

Our uncomfortable silence was interrupted, when we heard Dudley start screaming, practically wailing. It freaked me out because I don’t think I’ve heard Dudley scream before, well not like this at least he sometimes screams to get his way but its constant? This was horrible, it sounded like he was in pain.

That nurse lady was not as nice as I thought.

“Don’t worry guys! he’s alright he Is just… stressed! yes stressed! There’s no problem here!” Miss Pomfrey said, lying very badly, while peeking out from behind the curtain. She popped back in after getting a bottle filled with some weird liquid in it, running straight back to Dudley.

“What could that be about.” The Professor McGonagall said confused.

I ask frightened. “That’s not what those are normally like… right?”

After being told that I’m a wizard, I was willing to believe a lot of things. Regular torture of kids wasn’t one of them, but the screaming wasn’t helping me to keep believing that.

She nodded once somewhat unsure of herself, “Its essentially a more detailed check-up, there are some stuff that cause pain, but that’s only some needles and one odd stinging hex.”  The screaming stopped. Now there was just sobbing.

Then the sound cut out, like when something morally offensive was being talked about on TV and Aunt Petunia pressed mute.

The witch looked relieved. “She finally put up a sound proofing charm.” She huffed a little.

She then continued, “could have done it a bit sooner.” I had to agree.

“…”, We both sat in silence, at least it was slightly less uncomfortable now.

I was really not looking forward to that examination.

I hate needles.

 

-

 

A lot of time had passed, we had started playing some cards I brought while we waited, neither of us really knew how to play anything but solitaire but we made do.

Professor McGonagall grew increasingly worried as time went on.

McGonagall looked at me after my third win of snap-iter, and said, “How often did they hurt you.”

…I didn’t even understand what she said… then I got it, “Only the once.”

“Why was your stuff under the stairs,”

I sighed saying, “that was my room.” Her eye brow rose at that.

She brought her hands together and then looked a little more poised, more like when I first met her, but she was a little bit too still, she was still worried. What about? Then she asked the unthinkable. “Is… Dudley…mistreated by your aunt and uncle?”

I burst out laughing. She got a little bit wide eyed at my response.

“I was surprised you brought him really, his parents love him.” I didn’t realize it. But after Professor Mcgonagall wiped my tears away I realized.

I was crying.

“Yeah we don’t have the best friendship, he calls me freak and I call him pig… in my head.” As I said that last bit, she gave me a little bit of a soul piercing glare, I then remembered she was a teacher, but I couldn’t be blamed I’ve never had a teacher like this maybe professors are just better.

She sighed, “He’s just been in there a long time.”

“how bad could it be?” seriously I know he’s overweight, but he’s got no other problem really.

“I child who was partially buried alive was in them for less than him.” Ouch.

“I’m just not sure why he’s in there for so long.” She muttered with annoyance.

I shuffled my feet a bit, the shoes on the other foot now, I suppose. Feeling sheepish, I give an awkward chuckle. Slightly worried for my cousin now, what could be going on in there?

I’m not used to feeling worried for Dudley, but he did help me. Even if I’m not sure why.

“He was the one who told right?”

“…yes,”

“Why,”

“…I don’t know.” I awkwardly chuckled.

“Examinations are not a laughing matter, I would ask you to be a little bit more respectful, and if I hear you try to get information out of your cousin about his examination, I’ll have you in detention for the first half of your next school year. Of course, this would apply to your cousin as well if he does the same, no matter where he ends up after this.”

“But I don’t go to this school until I’m eleven right? And how would you get Dudley in detention if he goes to a school you’re not a Professor of?” She looked at me and just smiled. A genuine, full toothed smile.

I’d hate to know what she would do if Professor McGonagall was angry. Laugh?

I want my examination now.

 

-

 

I still can’t get over the fact that this school is in a giant castle, in the middle of nowhere Scotland, I can’t wait to go here, they play a game on broomsticks, and my dad was pretty good at it, so I am told. She was talking a bit about the houses of the school, but before getting far into that conversation, Dudley and who I was told was to be referred to as Madam Pomfrey came back.

I didn’t take a good look at Dudley at first when I found out he was being taken with me as well, but he did start bawling just before I had finished getting my things, and he didn’t stop, he did get shocked out of it when we TELEPORTED. But started again when he started screaming after he started his examination, and then never stopped. His eyes were puffy, I’d almost think he had pillows in his eye lids, they were that bad, it made his pi-. His face normal by comparison and his blond hair unusually fluffy like it came alive. He wasn’t crying anymore, but I felt like it could change at any moment.

Pomfrey, after gently patting Dudley’s shoulder. Then explained, “I will be explaining some basics about the wizarding world to you Harry while we do our examination, seeing as it seems that neither of you know anything of it.”

Looking pointedly at the nice Witch she said sternly. “You could have done the transfer of this young boy better Minerva; do you see how upset this boy is? You did ripped him away from his home and parents, and I had to spend a good deal of time helping him deal with that... but, it was… “ She then looked at Dudley.

“…For the best that you brought him along.”

So, he was upset about being taken away from his Mum and Dad.

I can understand that, even if I’ve never met mine.

I don’t get it though, he got really upset about being taken, and is treated …well by his parents, why is it good thing that he was brought along? The nurse looked at McGonagall again.

Professor McGonagall asked. “Well what was with that screaming, that couldn’t have been the only cause for that racket.”

Madam Pomfrey responded with a little bit of a guilty, tired laugh.

“He didn’t respond very well, with learning about being a Muggleborn.” Dudley flinched at that.

The first Witch looked a bit surprised. “Young Dudley’s a Muggleborn?!” She exclaimed, bringing her hand to her chin in shock.

“I suppose it explains why he was calling me cat lady.” She seemed assured now and was waiting for the nurse to continue. Why that explained anything making no sense to me.

But being a bit confused I asked, “What’s a Muggleborn?” I knew muggle was the word they used for people without magic from what Professor McGonagall had been telling me while we were waiting, but I hadn’t heard the word Muggleborn before. While I said that, Dudley looked at me angrily, for even daring to mention the word in his presence.

The Witch looked a bit unsure and coughed before speaking. “Well, it’s what your mother was, well it’s an umm, well it’s a witch or wizard... when their born to a Muggle family.” I didn’t process what she said for a second.

Then I got it.

Dudley’s a wizard, does that means Dudley’s coming to this school next year with me. Dammit. It was a good thing that he was brought along, because he’s also a wizard…

Dudley still looked at me angrily but also a little bit guiltily. He said, “Sorry… apparently, you got in trouble sometimes for the freaky things…” He trailed of and paused for a second.

“…I did…” He looked really sad when he said that, and I almost felt bad for him, almost.

He stuttered, “Including the vacuum.” That was him?

“As you can see Minerva.” Giving Dudley a little calming shake, “Dudley didn’t have the best reaction to the news… and some of the other things I had to say to him.”

Contemplating what she said really carefully, she uttered, “So I need you to be very gentle with this one, really careful and answer every question and sate his curiosity even if he doesn’t ask any questions, he also needs a lot of reassurance that he is perfectly fine young man. Even…”

She puts a tighter hand on Dudley’s shoulder, getting his attention, “…if he can do better in the future.” The witch then looked at it her pointedly.

The Witch said with a little bit of confusion ,“Any particular reason why for the gentle approach? I wasn’t aware this was something needed from a boy from a good home” I guess from what I said she didn’t have a good opinion of Dudley and was confused by the instructions.

A look I did not recognise came over her, “The case is a lot like young Annabelle’s.” That led to a lot of silence. The Witch continued to look at the Nurse, with a blank expression, while Dudley just stared at the floor.

“I’ll do the best I am capable of.”

 

-

 

The examination room was not really a room as such, it was a bed, with a white curtain around it but it was oddly quiet, as I couldn’t hear anything outside the curtain.

First of I was asked very simple questions about my home life, afterwards she told me that what I felt was normal was very important and would give her a better idea on what to do for me.

It was weird.

She would ask me questions that I didn’t think twice about, and she would write them down very seriously. Even if it was something simple like describe your bedroom, what do you usually wear, what is your relationships with your classmates and who is your favourite adult.

The last one I gave was Professor McGonagall she is so cool. Scary but cool and nice.

“we will get you a proper physiatrist to get a look at you, though otherwise you seem surprisingly well adjusted. Its surprising how people react sometimes.” I tried to interrupt he, but she just continued, “You do have symptom of extreme neglect though and imprinted on us surprisingly fast which indicates...”

Next she gave me a check-up, but it was _really_ invasive, she got me to strip, she tested all my bones and muscles, she told me to tell her if I got too uncomfortable.

She said that certain spells and parenting _practices,_ she said that word with a scowl, can cause very specific things in particular points of the body, and that she unfortunately has to be very thorough due to certain ailments and spells being able to interfere with basic diagnosis spells, at one point she cast a spell on me, as a precaution so I wouldn’t bleed as she checked, and took off my bandages. She replaced them after she was done, she said, “These bandages were wrapped very well, and that whoever must have done them was very experienced.” Yep that’s why I think it was Aunt Petunia, glad someone agreed with me about it even if we never discussed it.

She told me, “You’re a little bit underweight for your age, height and width. I prescribe eating a little bit past full for one month, eat normal meals after that, as well as a couple of nutritional potions once every week.”

She said a bunch of weird words behind my back, where I couldn’t see, it made me feel all tingly.

After I got my clothes all back on, which fit a bit better for some reason. She asked what I remember from when Uncle Vernon hit me, so I told her. She frowned the entire time. She then passed me a potion and said, “This should help with the damage from any possible concussion.” Concuss what?

She then told me was going to give me a few injections.

She explained, “Most wizards don’t know this, but despite are version of immunisation practices using a combination of potions, the original concept was conceived by a muggle and, that in fact we both use the ce-“. It got very boring very fast, but it distracted me long enough to get the needle in.

Then she warned me that she was going to cast a very small stinging hex on me and that she wants me to describe the pain out of ten, or if I could find an accurate way to describe it in relation to a memory, to tell her that. She then cast the spell it glowed like red as she said.

“Crucia.” As it hit me, it glowed yellow and dissipated. It felt like someone flicked me with a rubber band. I tell her that, and she writes it down, I tried to read what she wrote but unlike what I thought, it wasn’t upside down, the writing squiggled around like it was alive, but Miss Pomfrey seemed to be reading it just fine.

She then asked me some questions on what she described as accidental magic. After a few dozen questions on what odd things I had seen happen, and feelings I had while those things happened. She told me I had only done a little more than half of the magic I described, the rest being Dudley’s doing.

She said that my magic use was normal and was following normal projections for a child my age. Whatever projection are, I’m glad their normal.

I think.

She then said. “The examination is over, I now just need to give you some information on your prescriptions. I expect you take them exactly as I describe okay?” She doesn’t let me respond, as she lists off a few different potions when and how I’m to take them and for how long.

She finishes off by saying. “I’ll get the potions to you every day you need them, as you need them, you don’t have to worry about running out.” She paused for a small instance and then continued. “and if they do it means you don’t need them anymore okay.”

She seemed to start to lead me out, then stopped and said the best thing I’ve heard all day. “Please make sure young Dudley wears the glasses I gave him, he was awfully embarrassed about them, but with vision as bad as his I’d be surprised if he functions well at school, and really it’s for the best that he wears them all the time.” This is going to be great.

 

-

 

We left the curtains only after a little over an hour, while Dudley’s lasted three. When we got back there was a new kid that Professor McGonagall had been called told about while we were gone.

He nervously walked up to go for his examination, but he was quickly turned around to introduce himself to me.

The boy had a round face, he was also short and plump and blond.

He held out his hand weakly and said, “My names Neville Longbottom… What’s yours?”

 

-

 

 

 


	5. A Placement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've done a minor to medium over hall of the first four chapters on 26/08/2018 if this isn't your first time reading, check it out!

-

 

Three very different people sat around a small table in an unused classroom, at Hogwarts School of  witchcraft and wizardry.

A giant of a man that was starting to show is age, with a big bushy beard that reached down to his stomach and with kind eyes.

An older woman with an unbreakable expression.

A young man with black oily hair a pointy nose, piercing beady eyes with a scowl across his face.

“The meeting for the placement has begun.” The woman said.

“For who.” Said the good-natured giant.

The woman almost hesitated, “Who have two placements today, one for Neville Longbottom though we already have placement with a trusted distant ‘cousin’ of his… it our second that requires are deliberation of one Harry Potter and his cousin Dudley Dursley.”

The two-man reacted in quite the same way, though they would later deny it if ever asked.

“WHAT WHO HURT THEM I’LL GO AFTER THE SORRY WIZAR-“, the young man held his hand up for the giant to stop, he did if reluctantly.

“I agree Hagrid thought it pains me to think it, that we should… deal with those _responsible_ for them needing to be placed but… it was their home life that was the issue wasn’t it.” Hagrid looked to the woman to deny what the man had said and when she didn’t.

“Sorry Minerva I know you can’t tell any information about the case beyond what we need to know.”

“Me not denying it was all the confirmation you needed Snape.”

A small lapse in conversation occurred, before Hagrid said, “…Is Harrys cousin a Muggleborn lad?” Minerva nodded.

Snape decided to input, “I’ll start a small investigation into that family’s bloodline two Muggleborn even directly from a squib, is very rare, rarer than one squib in ten generation in a wizarding family.”

Minerva nodded agreeing with the assessment, then pointed at the table and a list of names, financial statements, benefit details and psychological profiles appeared to grow out of the wood of the table.

“Let’s begin.”

 

-

 

We waited a couple of hours, we got to know Neville quite well surprisingly Dudley and he hit it off, but it didn’t stop me form liking him. Surprisingly enough.

We met the members of staff who were in charge of our ‘placement’ whatever that was.

One was a giant said he knew my parents when they came here, seriously how old is this guy?

The other was kinda scary, he must be a vampire being that pale.

Dudley must have come to the same conclusion, because he started screaming .

“Your dead!” Dudley pointed at him. Then looked at me.

“He’s dead!” He grabbed Neville’s shoulders and shook me back and forth like mad.

“The man is dead! We must exorcize this ghost, or he will sit at the table!” What? has he gone crazy, he has been through a lot in the last twenty-four hours, he’s lost it.

Poor Neville having to deal with him.

I stopped him, made him step one step back. Turned to face the man who was ‘dead’, seriously saying that to vampires is probably really insensitive.

Its worse than that time you called that pregnant women fat.

I held out my hand, “I apologise for my cousin Mr Vampire, I know it’s insulting when people call you dead but don’t worry I know your alive where it counts.”

He looked at me as if what I said was somehow worse, his face kinda looked like dough, he couldn’t seem to decide what expression he was going to make but he eventually settled on a scowl.

I knew I was getting to lucky with nice adults three outa for ain’t bad.

The man then spoke, “We have decided to place you with the Weasleys, they do have a reputation for being poor but with the financial benefits with taking both of you… that won’t be a problem in the future.

Professor McGonagall hit him on the upper on with her wand, “That was not appropriate Snape, just because you got stuck with the paperwork.” Snape snarled.

Neville softly asked beside us, “Where am I going?”

Hagrid said jolly, “Your going to a distant cousin of yers, and guess what she even goes to this school!”

Neville actually looked a bit excited. Then frowned.

She looked back to us, “We will deliver all your medicines we expect you to take them all and madam Pomfrey will be checking on you within a months’ time… ok?”

Dudley said in response, “When can I go home?” Neville huffed in confirmation.

Madam Pomfrey said gently, “No. Not on my life are you ever going back to those people.”

She turned towards the adults, “And if I here anyone allowing that to happen I will end them.”

Dudley frowned he almost started to cry again but he knew he wasn’t going to win. Neville had a more complicated face, but his excitement hadn’t gone away.

And are all adult witches this scary? I hope not.

But does that mean were going to the same house? I was almost looking forward to it before. I don’t know if its going to be any fun now with Dudley there.

But I try to look enthusiastic, “What are they like.” I don’t really understand what happening with being ‘placed’ but I knew I was going to be staying with some people for a while.

“Their nice if a bit wild, they have some kids around your age and some older kids that can help you study if you need it, and the parents are quite loving.” Some other kids that … might be nice.

Dudley didn’t look to impressed, “Do they have a power system for my computer?” All the adults seemed confused at the word, Dudley was silently fuming now.

He huffed out, “Its like a TV?”

Snape nodded, “I know they’re the only self-respecting wizard with a TV, and with the ability to cast protective charms that won’t affect electronics, your computer should be fine.” I swear this guy managed to insult people just by existing. Though every else seems to think its normal coming from him so it must be a consistent thing.

Dudley sighed with relief.

I ask, “When are we going,”

Professor McGonagall responded by levitating all our luggage, and said, “right now,”

And we disappeared  in a puff of black smoke.

 

-

 


	6. Whats With All The Red Heads?

I woke up irritable, I walked in on my troublesome twins Fred and George, trying to get my little Ronny to make an unbreakable vow, I love them, but they are the biggest handful.

Also little criminals, as that spell is illegal on minors…

I feel bad for my mother I can remember doing the same thing on my sibling at their age.

I was a horrible child.

I should place an apology letter with my flowers next time I visit her grave.

I’m just glad that like me, they found it was a lot more complicated to do than just saying a few words.

Getting rid of an unbreakable vow was difficult but not impossible, especially if done by a child. Though I’m not sure of specifics, but if someone doesn’t know the full consequences of a contract it can affects its stability.

Please… don’t place them in Slytherin I don’t think the world could handle it.

…it was still dark… Why did I wake up? I notice some pecking at the window.

It was a mail owl. Who would send a letter at this time of night?

I get my casual gown on as I slowly shuffle over to the flying rat that ruined my sleep.

It was a letter from Hogwarts… please don’t tell me…

The twins have been pre-emptively expelled.

              

       Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley.

 

We regret to inform you that you are needed to hold a placement of the ‘Vulnerable Children Placement Program’ let us hope we are never needed again.

The following conditions for your volunteering have been acknowledged the following will be supplied at the earliest possible time.

 

  * Funding and permissions for a small expansion of your dwelling
  * A minimum monthly payment for the needs of the children as described by Mr and Mrs Weasley.



 

The following children will be brought to you ~~at the earliest convenience.~~

HARRY POTTER

& DUDLEY DURSLEY

 

Minerva McGonagall

Of the Vulnerable Children Council

 

p.s. due to the children involved they will be brought within the hour sorry old friend that we weren’t able to give more warning.

p.s.s. It was the Aunt and Uncle not an outside threat do not bring them up without a lot of thought and care.

p.s.s.s. Harry was neglected; Dudley’s case has similarities to Annabelle’s.

p.s.s.s.s. Their medicine will be arriving sometime tomorrow.

p.s.s.s.s.s. the letter will be destroyed once both you and your husband have both understood the information within this letter

 

Oh no this is… not good, poor children and…

It said they will be here in an hour, oh bother.

…Better get Arthur and the children up.

 

-

_“Annabelle.”_

_-_

 

All my children were very annoyed, they were all very tired and sleepy, and fairly confused.

“Mother, Whats going on? Why did you wake us up at this time of night” Percy was the most awake out of all of us, I think its because he hadn’t gone to sleep yet, but I’d yet to prove it.

But to be fair my Husband was just as awake, he very sad when he read that letter.

To say we were upset would be understating it, but at least their safe… now.

The fact that our friend’s child was treated like. That. Is … unforgivable Albus will have some explaining to do.

“We got a request to look after two children, its last minute so they are arriving soon.” My children were a little bit shocked, two more children… there’s no room in the house.

But we can make do until the proper work was done on our little burrow.

Arthur reassured them, “We only agreed to volunteer under the assumption we could get consent for another two rooms and some extra funds, don’t worry we will be fine.“ The younger ones didn’t look terribly convinced, but my older ones worry disappeared of his face.

“How old are they.” Ginny said more as a statement than a question. That girl more spunk than sense that one. Most traditional Gryffindor out the lot.

“Two boys about Ron’s age.” Ron lit up at that, while Ginny dimmed, I answered the question that she didn’t ask, and she didn’t like the answer, I agree it’s way too many boys, but we rolled the dice and it came up snake eyes.

“Who are they?” said Fred and George in synchronisation. They know about Harry Potter, I hope they don’t react to badly.

“…Harry Potter and… his cousin, Dudley.”

Everyone gasped.

While they were still in the throes of shock, three people then apparated right next to me with their luggage.

The young Harry had his mothers’ eyes, but took everything else from his father, his gaze was strong, but he was obviously nervous, his clothes were comically large to his bordering on sickly frame, His scar was prominent it framed probably the only thing solely his own, his eyes they held calmness.

The other boy looked nothing like him, his eyes were blue, reminding me of a mirror more so than eyes, he was quite… portly, his hair was thin but very bright blond like daffodils. His gaze held a lot of resentment, the boy also looked quite stressed.

There couldn’t be two people any different from one another.

“hello, I’m Harry this is Dudley… thank you for taking us in, I’m sorry for intruding“

Everyone was silent, that could have gone worse.

Then everyone went wild.

 

-

 

It took awhile for everyone to calm down.

Then Ginny decided to point out, “Is that a cat?”

It was a cat.

I saw Scabbers run towards my room.

Then my twin _joys of my life_ decide to pull on its tail, it them attacks them, Harry Potters cousin attacks them, Harry tries to pull someone of someone.

But ends up kicking his cousin in the shin instead.

Ron hits someone in the face and well…

I really don’t want any of them to ever have access to alcohol. Ever.

At least I got some sensible family membe-

Then Ginny, Arthur and Percy join in as well.

How hard is It to die from a migraine again?

 

-

 

It took a _long_ time or everyone to calm down.

Then my _child who I love_ Ron said, “Why are you so fat,” towards Dudley.

Dudley who I thought would’ve thought would’ve thrown a punch, did the next worst thing.

“Oh, and like your much better, I can see the candy in your hair fatso, and? Your twin short stacks? They’re the ones who kicked you in the balls not me, they’d betray you for a an extra snack.”

Dammit.

 

-

 

Once everyone had _calmed down_ the first person who decided to say anything was the one person I didn’t want to say anything, Dudley.

As he grabbed my husband he said, “You’re the one who set up the TV, good help me set up my computer I need help with finding some extension cords and setting it up.” He pulled him away, the cat followed, and Scabbers returned as soon as it left.

Percy told me that he was just going to help them, because the last time he touched anything ‘electrical’ he almost set the house on fire.

I tuned towards the remaining children.

I was still outnumbered and…

They were playing cards.

Ron asked, “Whats this called again?”

Harry responded, “Snap-tier.”

“That’s a stupid name.” The twins responded.

“It’s a great name.” Ginny said with no hesitation.

Minerva was just standing there watching them, was she here the entire time?

She looked at me and laughed, the scariest thing I’d heard all day.

“That games surprisingly fun you should join them.” Then she had the gall to say, “Have fun.” Then she apparated away.

Minerva’s a massive-

Sigh. You’re a mother wait until all your children have all left the nest.

…Then you can go get your revenge on that bitch.

I look at my children playing with cards laughing and having fun.

And hear my other boys and Dudley bonding over muggle stuff, well Dudley and my husband were, but Percy was at least spending some time with his father.

 

It could be worse. I can’t help but smile, I hate it but.

I go to sit down and join the game of cards, eventually everyone else joins us, Scabbers and the cat even don’t bother each other.

I hate it, but she was right, this was fun.

 

-

 

 


End file.
